


Unflinching (An Obey Me OC one-shot)

by Mothmans_Ass



Series: Lenna takes Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, OC is a Girl, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, lesson six spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmans_Ass/pseuds/Mothmans_Ass
Summary: Lenna, a mere human, protects an angel and a demon from an even bigger, angrier demon.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lenna takes Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Unflinching (An Obey Me OC one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, spoilers for Lesson Six if you haven't read it. I would like to write more from Lenna's perspective the further I go in the game. There was a scene from a couple of lessons back that I may write from Lenna's perspective. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_**“Lenna move.”** _

Since coming to the Devildom, Lenna had found herself in several unexpected situations. Making packs with two demons-one of which had been prepared to kill her in a fit of envious rage, meeting a demon who was being held captive by his own brother in the attic, and part of her room being destroyed in yet another fit of rage but this time from the avatar of Gluttony. This wasn’t what she had signed up for. Lenna had been prepared to live her life constantly protecting her younger siblings until they all had moved out. Despite it being unwillingly, Lenna had left them and would not return for a year. Defenseless. And with no one to protect, Lenna felt like something was missing. Until now.

She had moved without thinking. Lucifer was furious. Lenna knew he was going to hurt Beel and Luke. Luke who was so small compared to the towering demons that surrounded him, and Beel who was nothing more than a gentle giant as long as he could eat. 

With her arms spread out in a protective stance, Lenna was reminded just how small she was compared to the brothers. With his wings spread and with his face twisted in rage, Lenna couldn’t help the trembling in her arms as she glared up at Lucifer. 

“No,” she snarls. “I won’t let you hurt them.” She had to be brave. She was used to dealing with anger. She stood up for her siblings all the time. 

Lucifer's eyes flashed, “You dare to stand against me? A mere human?”

“Lenna, what are ya doin? Move!” Mammon called out to her left. He was panicked. Lenna knew he wouldn’t try to interfere this time, Lucifer was the oldest so it was different from Levi. None of them would stand against their older brother. None of them would protect Beel or Luke but her. 

She kept silent, guarding the two behind her despite all the protests. Lenna only wished her body would stop trembling. 

Lucifer notices it, a cruel smirk growing on his face. “Look at you trembling. You’re afraid. Stand aside and your own punishment won’t be as severe.”

“Lenna please....” Beel says softly. “You don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, don’t risk yourself like this human,” Luke says. His own voice was trembling. 

Deep down, Lenna knew that if Lucifer killed herself or Luke, Diavolo would be upset with him. The problem was whether or not Lucifer remembered that in his rage. However, Lenna found she didn’t care. She wouldn’t move. 

“I _am_ afraid,” she says. “Terrified, I didn’t think I’d have to deal with this again. But...” she looks up, her brown eyes blazing against Lucifer’s stare. “You can’t hurt them. I’m sure Luke didn’t intend to steal the Grimoire and Beel is your brother. Your _family,_ how can you hurt your brother? The oldest is supposed to protect their siblings!”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, “Don’t lecture me as to how I should treat my brothers. As for Luke...he should know better than to come into the House of Lamentation.” His eyes glow like the embers of a blazing fire. “What I’m going to do won’t kill them. You on the other hand will not be so lucky.”

His hand raised and from it came dark shadows. They shot straight for Lenna and it was then that she let her fear show more than just the trembling of her body. It was written on her face, clear as day. She heard Mammon shouting and doors slamming the wall as they were yanked open. 

And then nothing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lenna? Lenna please wake up....come back to me.”

When her eyes opened, Beelzebub probably could have cried in relief. Seeing her fall, her body crumple to the ground, had reminded him too much of Lilith. Of watching her fall. But all his worry seemingly washed away when she woke up, she was _alive._

“Beel? What happened?” Her voice was rough, hardly more than a whisper. 

“You passed out before you could get hit,” he explains. “I think it was from fear.”

Her eyes widened at his explanation, “Then...did you get hurt? How is Luke?”

He wanted to voice his thoughts about her being concerned for him when she had been the one to pass out from pure fear. She had been the one about to take the brunt of Lucifer’s wrath. But then he remembered she was only in that position because she had been protecting himself and Luke. 

He gently takes one of her much smaller hands in his, _so fragile._ He thinks it's for his benefit rather than hers, needing yet another reminder she was alive by feeling her warmth. She interlaces their fingers together, her thumb rubbing against the back of his hand.

“The both of us are fine,” he starts, his gaze on their hands. “You’re fine too, well you aren’t hurt anyway. Lord Diavolo came in and stopped Lucifer before you could get seriously hurt. So make sure you thank him.”

“I will,” she responds. “Who brought me back here?”

“I carried you,” he says. The corners of his lips turn up in a small smile, “Mammon was mad that he couldn’t carry you, but I got to you first.”

She winces, “I should probably apologize to him. You know how he gets.”

He nods, falling silent a moment before asking his next question. “Why did you do it?”

“I’m sorry?”

He looks up at her, “Why did you protect us? Even after Lucifer said we wouldn’t be killed. You’re mortal, and your body is more fragile than ours.”

“Because...I’m your friend and I didn’t want to see you get hurt. You’ve been so kind to me and I couldn’t stand the idea of you being in pain when I could have done something about it.”

“But we wouldn’t have died,” he says. “It would have hurt but we’d still walk away. You wouldn’t have Lenna.”

That thought terrified him. Beelzebub couldn’t imagine waking up without looking across his bedroom and seeing Lenna tangled in the covers, her hair a wild mane around her face. Or hear her complain about the way some parts of her hair on the left side were white instead of black like the rest of it only to love it moments later. He liked the way she laughed and the way she smiled so warmly when he asked her to cook for him. Once she had climbed onto the counter to ruffle his hair. He wanted her to do that again. 

He hadn’t realized he was looking down again when he felt her cup his cheek with her free hand. He met her gaze, startled by the tenderness he saw. 

“But I did,” she says. “And maybe it's only because of Lord Diavolo but I’m still here. Do you know what that means?”

He shakes his head, hands tightening around hers.

“That means fate has other plans for me,” she starts. “There is still something I need to do before I die.” 

“Like what?”

She pauses, something flashing behind her eyes before she smiles warmly at him. “Feeding you of course, what else?” 

He laughs softly, “Right.”

Beelzebub left it at that, offering to give her some sweets he still had in his pockets. As they fell silent, the two munching on cookies, Beelzebub's mind drifted. He was certain she was hiding something. She had thought of something else entirely before answering him. Even after Beelzebub made a pack with her in thanks and she explained to him why she was making packs with all of his brothers, he was still certain there was more to the story. But for now, he would be thankful that she was alive and he would do whatever he could to ensure that never changed. 


End file.
